our letter
by ladykagurasama
Summary: Who would say such a letter might carry displeasure: sadness, joy, excitement, disappointment, life, death ...? RyoSaku a very cute one-shot: .. Come and find out more but do not forget to leave review ok? --


**Charter ....  
**  
_Hello darling ..._-and that you are his mother, "said Ryoma with a half smile and almost teary-eyed  
_  
And such a beauty to inherit from you, support you at all times so that your load is not so heavy, I do hope you find happiness even if it is not me I will be happy if you you are, if you do not get to stay at side of things for your destination, not your heart ates to find my lost and that person special to you that you will find that when I am not, of course say that there is perhaps no one more than I do for you, because it let me clarify your every day since we left together, but I tell you that love will find someone to love you like I did, but of course you decide whether you care or not but good love with great sorrow that I I have given my heart to say goodbye always love you and always love you no matter the circumstances nothing but nothing will make me forget you come to love Ryoma Echizen that took my heart ..._

Surely if you read this letter no longer be with you and with our small hope that resembles you, the doctor told me that pregnancy was risky and might not withstand the operation, but it does not matter, what matters most is me the welfare of our little love with which we conceive, she represents all the love, affection and tenderness that I have towards you, is that little bit to fill your life and mine by creating a place of harmony and peace, I know that you suffer a lot For my part, I know you told me yourself, you said you could not bear apartarte me but I know that you need with our small, which is reaching out to love as I had, you gave me rioja say every month, every week, every day, including almost every hour, I said that she would be the light of our lives together, we decide to give my little happiness to enjoy receiving the love of her dad please do not want you to suffer for me, because I do love him, not me I will always miss you and our little, take care of where I am in any place and at any time, at night while I sleep arrullare to the two as both are my babies, their faces acariciare in the breeze, when you hear whispers in the wind I'll be whispering words of love to your ears, Ryoma is strong and I pray to God our little miracle which I am not sure if I heard this so that you and our little. She is one of the most beautiful girls in the world because you're his father ...

With love:

Sakuno Echizen ...

At that Ryoma andalusia finished reading to her daughter Sayuri look which seemed to her mother in the face, that innocence that always showed him a rope to her, took her little nap and had three months and was born of a reasons to live in that I look at the window, the sun radiated out like any other summer day then deposit their eyes towards the door and saw a person enter the room.

- Again read the letter that you did not read it once enough? "Asked a female voice and scold or sensitive

-not yet, you do not know how much they made me suffer andalusia read the first time, and still have the same effect on me, "said the green haired boy of about 25 years old the girl was located at a side of the cradle of the baby, seeing as the couple tenderly took the waistband of his face and settled on the right shoulder of the girl about 25 years like the guy, while she caressed the face of the young with his right hand and settled on his left hand the hands of the couple that took the waist.

- What would that do to let you read the letter? I think I'll have to throw it away, "said the young while they saw the little sleep

-nor is a thing comes to mind is very valuable to me, giving a kiss on the cheek, I would also say that the miracle was that it seemed impossible aria reality

-you're right -

-That miracle was achieved because you are an angel, my angel, "said the boy giving him a kiss on the lips of the young-and not only are my angel, my dear and beloved sakuno

-your my reason for living, my beloved heart-term Echizen Ryoma said, giving a passionate and tender kiss your dear husband.

-certainly not scare me again like that okay? "said Ryoma looking into the eyes embraced by her by the waist and neck

-do not worry, do not return to finish with a kiss-short but sweet and tender, their foreheads together and looked tenderly and smiled just for them ...

End ...


End file.
